The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You
by Kishi3
Summary: Vegeta remembers some things that happened in the past and the person that was there to comfort him. Raditz/Vegeta, m/m situations, implied rape, flashback fic


                                                                                    The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

                                                                                                            By: Kishi

Fandom:  DBZ

Angst, drama, hurt/comfort

Lime

Shounen ai

Pairing: Raditz/Vegeta

Spoilers: None, I don't think

Rating: R

Archive: If you want, but ask me first

Feedback: It would be much appreciated

Story blurb: Vegeta remembers a time long ago when Raditz was the only one he trusted to comfort him whenever he came back from Frieza's "meetings".

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any variations/continuations of the anime/movies/games/other merchandise and I am not making money or profit off of this, or any other, fanfiction.

Warnings: Implied rape/sexual abuse, flashback fic, male/male situations

                        Raditz waited in the room he now shared with Vegeta. Nappa was in a room by himself, nobody really wanted to share a room with him and Vegeta had his own reasons. He could allow Raditz to see him in certain states of weakness, but he could never allow Nappa to see it. Once in a while he just had to let go, and if he was not allowed to have a room to himself, then he was glad that he had to share with Raditz instead of Nappa. The first few years he was here, he'd had to share with Zarbon and that was the most annoying period of his life.

                        Zarbon had spent most of his time primping and acting like a prissy little sissy-boy. It made Vegeta sick, even at the young age he'd been. And, since he was starting to become Frieza's 'favorite', so to speak, he'd been able to weasel his way into a different room after a few years.

                        It had definitely not happened too soon, it was around the time he was getting sick of bottling things up, he could let it out when he was training, but he could feel that that wasn't going to be completely enough soon. And, he had been right, one day he'd been very upset, so of course he went to train, taking somebody with him so that he could beat them to a pulp. Even at the young age he was still at, he was a force to be reckoned with.

                        After the training session, he went back to his room, which he now shared with Raditz instead of Zarbon; feeling as if the training just hadn't been enough, even though he'd nearly killed his opponent. There was a feeling welling up in his chest and it made him angry, because he knew full well what it was even though he hadn't allowed himself to indulge the feeling for years. He picked up the first breakable thing he saw, which happened to belong to Raditz, and hurled it into the air and shot a ki blast at it, destroying it completely.

                        As it turned out, it hadn't helped much and the only thing it had really accomplished was a vision of his home planet blowing up those few years ago.

                        'What the hell is he DOING??' Raditz thought to himself, glaring at his Prince behind Vegeta's back. He wouldn't dare say those words out loud or let Vegeta see the glare. Yes, he was slightly angry that something of his had just been destroyed and he probably wouldn't be able to replace it, but he still loved his planet, even though it was destroyed, and he still loved his race and had great pride for both.

                        "Is something the matter?" Raditz asked, wiping the glare and angry look from his face. It was just a vase, yes it was an old one but it had been from his planet. A large one meant to hold certain weapons. But, it was just a vase, just the same, and Vegeta was his Prince, far more important than a vase.

                        "Of course not!" Vegeta said, rounding on Raditz and glaring at him. He was angry that it was so obvious he was upset, but he knew that he hadn't exactly made much of an effort to conceal it this time.

                        "Alright." Raditz said, knowing better than to question Vegeta again, especially when he was angry.

                        Vegeta sighed. Perhaps he should tell Raditz what was upsetting him; it wasn't like Raditz was stupid enough to give the same reaction he figured Nappa would have. Nappa wasn't usually very bright, and while Raditz wasn't all much better, he did have brains in how he should conduct himself when it came to Vegeta. And, besides…it would make him feel a little better, perhaps, so what was the harm in it?

                        "Sit down, Raditz." Vegeta ordered, not wanting anybody to be taller than he was when he talked about this.

                        Raditz sat down on his bed, not seeing the point in defying Vegeta, and folds his arms across his chest, waiting patiently. He frequently thought about his baby brother, the one whom had been sent away before the destruction of their planet, but this was one of those times that his brother was furthest from his mind. He made sure it was very apparent that Vegeta had his full and undivided attention.

                        "What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone, not even Nappa and especially Frieza, even though it concerns him." Vegeta said, after a moment's hesitation.

                        "Yes, of course, Vegeta. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, it's just between you and I." Raditz agreed, now fully aware of just how serious this may be. He could see the way this was upsetting Vegeta. He thought he might be the only one on this entire ship that could tell when Vegeta was upset. He did a very good job of hiding his emotions, and Raditz seemed to be the only one that could figure out just how upset he really was just by looking into his eyes.

                        "The meetings with Frieza…they aren't really meetings, not like you and Nappa and everyone else are led to believe." Vegeta said.

                        Most people would not notice how upset Vegeta sounded, because of the casual way he spoke of this, probably thinking that he could protect himself if he just pretended it was no big deal, but by the pause just after he said Frieza's name, Raditz knew Vegeta was thoroughly upset.

                        "When he summons me, or when Zarbon comes to get me and bring me to him, he has me come to him in this large room without anyone else in there. Zarbon leaves the moment he makes sure I'm inside; at least I'm allowed that comfort. That green haired sissy-buffoon isn't allowed to watch, at least. I don't need him watching on top of everything." Vegeta growled softly to himself.

                        Raditz knew that Vegeta's going on about Zarbon was a subtle and, perhaps clever, way of avoiding having to continue with what Frieza does to him, though Raditz was beginning to get ideas about it, and it made him angry and disgusted to think Frieza would put Vegeta through that. He was supposed to be a soldier, of sorts, not a whore. Raditz was careful to keep the look of anger, hatred and disgust off of his face, not wanting Vegeta to mistake it to be directed at him.

                        "Vegeta…" Raditz said, as gently as he could manage. He knew that the time for his usual tone and way of acting was not now.

                        Vegeta didn't answer Raditz, just looked up at him. He seemed to realize now that pretending with Raditz wasn't going to work, pretending everything was okay was useless, and Vegeta knew Raditz knew.

                        Raditz sighed and made a tentative gesture for Vegeta to come closer to him. When the young prince did, he got into Raditz's lap and hugged him. He knew it was very out of the ordinary that he would do such a thing, but…nobody was here to watch and Raditz wasn't stupid enough NOT to take this to his grave as a secret only he and Vegeta shared.

                        "You know that nothing you tell me will leave this room. Ever. You can put your complete confidence in me, my Prince." Raditz said, holding Vegeta protectively. He wished that Vegeta's father were still alive, that they'd have some hope through the King, but it was a useless wish.

                        "He…touches me…" Vegeta said, trying to find a way to tell Raditz without having to use that word that made him sound and feel so damned vulnerable.

                        "Touches you?" Raditz asked.

                        "Sexually! He rapes me, Raditz, you idiot! Was it really necessary that I say the word???" Vegeta nearly screamed, holding onto Raditz tighter.

                        At the moment, Raditz was uncertain if Vegeta was trying to crush him or just gain more support. He figured that right now it was probably the latter.

                        Raditz held Vegeta protectively and tightly, nuzzling Vegeta's neck just a bit.

                        "Stop that." Vegeta ordered. He didn't want Raditz getting any bright ideas about them getting 'together'. They'd talked about it once before, they did have feelings for each other, but Vegeta knew he couldn't afford that. There were a little less than a handful of Saiyans left and Vegeta could not allow the race to die out completely. There were no more females, so he'd have to mate with a female non-Saiyan. He had to produce an heir. He would produce an heir, even if it would have to be a half-breed.

                        "I don't mean anything by it. I was just trying to offer comfort." Raditz said.

                        "Well, just hold me. Or let me up and don't touch me at all." Vegeta said, being gracious in just allowing Raditz to think he had to let Vegeta up when Vegeta knew he could easily force Raditz to let go.

                        "Alright." Raditz said, just holding Vegeta for a while. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

                        "No. Not now." Vegeta said, resting his head on Raditz's shoulder.

                        "Alright." Raditz said again.

                        Vegeta sighed, coming out of his daydreams about the past. He looked over into the other room, the kitchen, he could just barely see inside it from his place in the room he was in, but he could see Bulma in there cooking. He didn't truly love her, but it was true that passion was there between them and he did feel something. He would protect her, as she was his mate.

                        He looked over to another place in the same room that he was in, and he could see his son Trunks, and that blasted son of Kakorott's, Goten, playing with him. Vegeta smirked when he saw that his son had Goten pinned and had won the mock-wrestling match.

                        That was about the time everyone's attention was caught by Bra in the nursery crying and soon Bulma left the kitchen to go see what Bra was crying about.

                        'I won't let my family go through what I went through. Never. I will protect them with my life. My mate, and my children.' Vegeta thought to himself, looking out the window and into the sky, wondering what evil would threaten Earth and his family next. Whatever it was, he'd be ready…he wouldn't let his family be hurt, killed or enslaved.

The End

Author's note: YES…I'm aware that it's lame. But, I just felt like writing it, so I did. 


End file.
